


A Jazz Club in Midtown

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Jazz Club, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2016 | Drabble<br/><i>poefuckingdameron asked</i>: for femslash feb: peggy carter and angie martinelli going to vintage clubs together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jazz Club in Midtown

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

It was raining out. Not an inconvenient rain that soaked through clothes and made socks soggy, just a hazy drizzle of wetness that made Peggy and Angie hurry. There were puddles on the sidewalk and in the street that reflected the street lights. Angie laughed as she found dry spots to step on, weaving dizzy patterns on the sidewalk in order to keep her heels dry. The rain had shut everyone else in, so the night was theirs.

“C'mon, English! Keep up!” Angie called over her shoulder.

Angie had borrowed a dress for the night. It was deep red and had a heart shaped neckline. The skirt seemed to float effervescently around her. She looked absolutely gorgeous in red. They had foregone wearing coats. The weather was getting colder each day, but the last warm winds of summer were still blowing and it didn’t quite feel like fall yet. Without a coat to hide beneath Angie was glowing, floating, and free. Peggy smiled to herself, quite pleased to follow after her.

They heard the sounds of jazz well before they reached the club. Angie hurried ahead to stand beneath the awning. She was smiling and chatting earnestly with the doorman by the time Peggy caught up. She was quite glad to join them and be free of the rain. The music swelled as the door was opened and Peggy eased her fedora from the top of her head as she followed Angie inside.

The dusty smell of rain chased after them into the club. It was nice in a way; comforting. A full band was playing a slow, somber sort of tune that seemed to match the dark skies outside. As Peggy and Angie wandered further into the club the roar of trumpets and saxophone grew louder and louder.

Though the streets were empty the club was packed. The bar was full, the tables were crowded, the dance floor was covered with couples holding each other and shifting their weight in sweet slow dances. Peggy felt an odd pang in her chest that she found hard to ignore.

Angie stopped as soon as she could see the stage and the band playing. Her eyes lit up, shining bright. She’d been talking about this for weeks. When her shifts seemed to drag on forever, when the customers were especially rude at work, when her feet were aching and her body was tired she would daydream of the jazz clubs in Midtown. Peggy often sat listening to Angie talk about how great it would be to live it up on the town just for one night.

Angie was taking it all on, alight with happiness and wonder. 

Peggy only had eyes for Angie.

The slow song ended and the club erupted in delighted applause. Angie clapped her hands too and turned to Peggy with a smile. “Thank you,” She said. “For takin’ me out, y’know. Little ole me.” She sounded so flattered.

“You deserve this,” Peggy replied. They both deserved this. They’d been working so hard, in their own ways. A night on the town was just what both of them needed.

The band started up on another song, something fast paced, the type a girl could swing her dance partner around to.

“Dance with me!” Angie wasn’t asking. She already had her hand in Peggy’s, dragging her out towards the dance floor. Not so long ago Peggy had a different sort of dance partner in mind, but tonight she couldn’t imagine herself in the arms of anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
